nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jean-Michel Othoniel
Jean-Michel Othoniel plasticien contemporain français, né en 1964 à Saint-Etienne (France). Il vit et travaille à Paris Biographie Privilégiant, par goût des métamorphoses, sublimations et transmutations, les matériaux aux propriétés réversibles, Jean-Michel Othoniel se fait d’abord remarquer par ses sculptures en soufre exposées à la Documenta de Cassel en 1992. Il participe en 1994 à l’exposition Féminin/Masculin au Centre Pompidou, son installation My Beautiful Closet met en scène des danseurs filmés dans l’obscurité d’un placard. C’est à partir de 1993 que Jean-Michel Othoniel introduit le verre dans son travail et en expérimente les propriétés ; transformations, mutations de la matière et rites de passages d’un état à un autre font écho à un autre rite fondamental dans l’œuvre de l’artiste, celui du voyage et du souvenir. La blessure est au cœur de son œuvre ; en 1997, il crée Le Collier cicatrice, petit collier de verre rouge qu’il offre à qui veut le porter avec fierté. En 1996, il suspend des colliers de géants dans les bambous du jardin de la Villa Médicis, puis aux arbres du jardin vénitien de la collection Peggy Guggenheim (1997), ainsi qu’à l’Alhambra et au Generalife, à Grenade (1999). Ses œuvres, sortes de fruits défendus, vivent et s’intègrent au paysage, aux feuillages, comme autant d’excroissances organiques absorbant l’ombre et diffractant la lumière. En 2000, un siècle après Hector Guimard, il transforme la station de métro parisienne, Palais Royal-Musée du Louvre, en Kiosque des noctambules ; deux couronnes de verre et d’aluminium dissimulent un banc destiné aux rencontres fortuites dans la ville endormie. En 2003, à l’occasion de l’exposition Crystal Palace à la Fondation Cartier et au MOCA de Miami, il fait réaliser à Venise et au Centre international du Verre à Marseille des formes de verre soufflé, destinées à devenir d’énigmatiques sculptures, entre bijoux, architectures et objets érotiques. En décembre 2004, Le Petit Théâtre de Peau d’Âne est présenté sur la scène du Théâtre de la Ville de Rochefort puis au Théâtre du Châtelet à Paris. C’est une installation composée de quatre dressoirs de bois laqué, de trente-cinq maquettes en verre filé, d’autant de globes et d’énormes vertugadins brodés d’or et de paillettes. L’artiste, qui a retrouvé dans la maison de Pierre Loti les petites marionnettes fragiles de l’enfance du célèbre écrivain français, leur offre ici son œuvre comme décor. La même année, Jean-Michel Othoniel investit les spectaculaires salles mésopotamiennes du Musée du Louvre dans le cadre de l’exposition Contrepoint. Ses sculptures monumentales de verre et d’aluminium, réalisées spécialement pour l’histoire des lieux, prennent là une dimension calme et intemporelle. La grande rivière blanche aux perles constellées de pointes de seins a été acquise par le musée d’Art moderne de la Ville de Paris et fait partie de la nouvelle présentation des collections du musée. À l’occasion de Art Unlimited 2005, Jean-Michel Othoniel expose Le Bateau de larmes dans le bassin situé devant l’entrée de la foire de Bâle. L’artiste, dont le travail lie souvent l’intime au politique, a récupéré et utilisé une barque abandonnée par des boat people cubains sur les plages de Miami. Une couronne, des chaînes et des colliers, tous de verre coloré, se transforment en leurs extrémités en d’énormes larmes de cristal limpide. La sculpture flotte sur l’eau tel un vaisseau fantôme chargé de larmes de souffrance et de larmes de joie, débordant de souvenirs et couvert d’ornements festifs. Les démarches artistiques contemporaines reposent souvent sur la répétition obsessionnelle d’un thème ou d’un motif visuel, comme un conteur qui narrerait sans cesse le même événement fondateur, ou comme un musicien qui chanterait éternellement le même refrain pour en disséquer les contenus, et pour en exploiter toutes les ressources. La disparition des genres traditionnels au cours du vingtième siècle a sans doute inauguré un vide collectif où s’est engouffré sans scrupules le jeu des folies individuelles. Jean-Michel Othoniel s’est emparé du verre comme on s’empare d’une jachère délaissée pour y découvrir un trésor conceptuel. Le propre de ce matériau, c’est d’apparaître aux extrémités du spectre des échelles, de la miniature au monument. En agrandissant et en réduisant, en perturbant le jeu des tailles et des formats, le monde de l’art utilise l’un des grands leviers de production du fantastique. C’est aussi une machine à remonter le temps, la vie humaine étant elle-même caractérisée par la croissance du corps de l’individu. Si le matériau-verre possède une forme privilégie, c’est la sphère, déclinée sur plusieurs modes : la boule, la bille, la perle, la goutte. Dès que l’on parle de perle, en art, les racines de l’esthétique baroque apparaissent à l’horizon. Car le terme baroco, à l’origine, servait à désigner une perle aux contours irréguliers et subtilement irrationnels. Ce qui fait l’intérêt de la perle du point de vue de la forme, c’est d’une part son universalité mais également la richesse des mondes qu’elle évoque. Le monde des bijoux que l’on dépose à la surface des corps pour les embellir, les décorer ou les ennoblir. Le monde des lustres et des décorations fastueuses que l’on dispose dans l’espace à des fins toutes semblables. En agrandissant les bijoux et en réduisant les monuments, les installations de Jean-Michel Othoniel mettent en scène un trouble du corps dans sa relation au monde extérieur. L’artiste a progressivement inventé un monde de liberté ultime et d’acceptation du réversible qui caractérise sa personnalité. Sa création est multiple : dessins, sculptures, photographies, écrits, chorégraphies ou vidéos. Autant d’œuvres épurées chargées de poésie et d’érotisme. Dans le cadre de la restauration du bosquet du Théâtre d’Eau du château de Versailles, le paysagiste Louis Benech et Jean-Michel Othoniel ont été choisis pour leur projet de création contemporaine. L'ouverture au public a eu lieu en mai 2015. Trois sculptures-fontaines ont été réalisées par Jean-Michel Othoniel. Posées à fleur d'eau et composées d'entrelacs et d'arabesques dorées en perles de Murano, matériau "signature" de l'artiste, elles s’inspirent directement des ballets donnés par Louis XIV et de l’Art de décrire la danse de Raoul-Auger Feuillet de 1701. Des calligraphies dynamiques qui rappellent les parterres en broderie présents à Versailles. Expositions personnelles (sélection) *2016 "Black Lotus", Kukje Gallery, Séoul, Corée du Sud *2015 " Secret Flower Sculptures", Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum, Boston, États-Unis ; 836M Gallery, San Francisco, États-Unis **Inauguration des 3 Sculptures-fontaines du bosquet du Théâtre d’Eau du Château de Versailles *2014 "DNA of Love”, Karuizawa New Art Museum, Karuizawa, Japon ** Hôtel-Dieu, Le Puy-en-Velay, France ** "Monumental Sculptures", Galerie Perrotin, Hong Kong, Chine *2013 "Les Nœuds de Lacan", Café Beaubourg, Paris, France ** "River Movie (Le belvédère et Les Lanternes de l'île Barbe)", Caluire, Grand Lyon, France ** "Othoniel, Jewels Boxes", Savannah College of Art and Design, Savannah, États-Unis ** "Les Nœuds de Babel", Galerie Perrotin, Paris, France *2012 "My Way", Brooklyn Museum, New York, États-Unis ** "Othoniel", Musée Frieder Burda, Baden-Baden, Allemagne *2011 "My Way ", Galeries du Musée, Centre Georges-Pompidou, Paris, Francee *2010 "The Precious Stonewall", Lalit Kala Akademi, New Delhi, Inde *2009 "Les Nœuds de Janus", galerie Perrotin, Paris, France ** "Un cœur abstrait", Pavillon Bosio, École supérieure d’arts plastiques de la Ville de Monaco, Monaco ** "Othoniel, New Sculptures", galerie Karsten Greve, Saint-Moritz, Suisse ** "Les Grandes Colonnes ivoire", Boon the Shop, Séoul, Corée du Sud *2008 Sikkema Jenkins & Co, New York *2007 * "Les Larmes de Couleurs", commande publique, Lycée Arthur Rimbaud, Amiens, France ** "Le Confident", commande publique, Square Lépine, Nice, France ** "Le Rideau d’Or", Chanel, Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, ** "Le Petit Théâtre de Peau d’Âne", , X° Biennale d’Istanbul, Turkey *2006 "Peggy's necklace", Collection Peggy Guggenheim Collection, Venise ** "Le Collier Blanc", installation, Chanel, Hong Kong, Japon *2005 "Le Petit Théâtre de Peau d’Ane", Théâtre du Chatelet, Paris ** "Candélabres", installation, Villa Amistà, Vérone, Italie *2004 "House of Glass", MOCA, Miami, USA ** "Le petit théâtre de Peau d'âne», Othoniel/Loti, Maison Pierre Loti et Théatre de la coupe d'or, Rochefort, France *2003 "Black is beautiful", Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, Paris (avec Sophie Calle) ** "Lagrimas", Musée d'art moderne et contemporain de Saint-Étienne ** "Crystal Palace", Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris ** "Fragile", FRAC Champagne Ardenne, Musée des Beaux-Arts de Reims *2002 "Pluie d'Or", Sala la Gallera, Valencia, Espagne *2001 "Collier", Museum Dhondt-Dhaenens, Deurle, Belgique ** "La fontaine du Plaisir et des Larmes", Galerie Pièce Unique, Paris *2000 "Le Kiosque des Noctambules", œuvre permanente Métro Palais Royal ** "Jean-Michel Othoniel", dutacion de Granada, Palacio de los Condes de Gabia, Grenade *1999 "A shadow in your Window", Bibliothèque Nationale de France, Paris ** "Les Amants Suspendus", Galerie Clara Rainhorn, Bruxelles ** "Trésor", Yerba Buena Center for the Arts, San Fransisco *1998 ARCO, Galerie Barbara Farber, Madrid ** "PS1", Contemporary Art Center, New-York ** Yves Saint Laurent 88 wooster, New York ** Sculpture in the Dark, "La Folle Journée du Piano", Hippodrome du Douai, France * 1997 Collection Peggy Guggenheim, Venise ** Musée des Art Décoratifs, Palais du Louvre, Paris, France ** Galerie Senda, Barcelone *1996 "The Wishing Wall", Galerie Arndt & Partner, Berlin *1995 "XIe olympiades nationales de la chimie", Maison de la chimie, Paris ** "Scratch and Tits Paintings", Galerie Barbara Farber, Amsterdam ** "Le Ballet de l'Innommable", (performance), Les Soirées Nomades, Fondation Cartier, Paris ** Villa Médicis, Rome *1994 * "Il était beau comme la rencontre fortuite d'un parapluie et d'une machine à coudre sur une table de dissection", (film-performance), ARC, musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris ** "Le Jaune de Soufre", Galerie d'Art de Mourenx, France *1993 "Los Angeles International", Michael Kohn, Los Angeles ** Museo d'Historia de la Medicina de Catalunya, Galeria Senda, Barcelone ** "L'Hermaphrodite", Musée d'Art moderne de Saint-Étienne, France *1992 Galerie des Arènes, Musée d'Art contemporain de la Ville de Nîmes, France **"Lauréat de la Villa Médicis Hors les Murs", Madrid *1991 "Capotes !", Centre Genevois de Gravure Contemporaine, Geneve *1990 L'Instituto Francese di Napoli, Naples ** "Das Lapidarium", Kunstlerhaus BethanienBerlin ** Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris *1989 "A Travers le Grand Vide Critique", Galerie Antoine Candau, Paris ** "SAGA Grand Palais", Galerie Antoine Candau, Paris *1988 "FIAC", Galerie Antoine Candau, Paris Galerie *Site officiel Jean-Michel Othoniel Le Kiosque des Noctambules, 2000, Place Colette, Paris Sculpture-fontaine du bosquet du Théâtre d’Eau du Château de Versailles, 2015 Crystal Palace, 2003, Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain, Paris ''Le Cœur d'or, immeuble Mori, Tokyo , 2013 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1964